


Day 35 - Heigh Ho the Holly!

by Amemait



Series: But One Twelfth Of Madness [2]
Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person or persons unknown left me a pair of snowflakes, with a Shakespeare reference on one of them. So here's a thank you note in fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 35 - Heigh Ho the Holly!

_"Blow, blow, thou winter wind,_  
 _Thou art not so unkind_  
 _As man's ingratitude;_  
 _Thy tooth is not so keen,_  
 _Because thou art not seen,_  
 _Although thy breath be rude._  
 _Heigh ho, sing heigh ho, unto the green holly;_  
 _most friendship is feigning, most loving mere folly:_  
 _Then, heigh ho, the holly!_  
 _This life is most jolly._  
  
 _Freeze, freeze, thou bitter sky,_  
 _That dost not bite so nigh_  
 _As benefits forgot:_  
 _Though thou the waters warp,_  
 _Thy sting is not so sharp_  
 _As friend remember'd not._  
 _Heigh ho, sing heigh ho, unto the green holly:_  
 _most friendship is feigning, most loving mere folly:_  
 _Then, heigh ho, the holly!_  
 _This life is most jolly."_  
"So what does that all mean?" Richard asked in lieu of applause while Darren stood there (today's sunglasses were particularly absurd, but the messenger bag was still being worn), posed at the end of his poem.

  
Darren hit him with the script.

"It means Christmas is here, meine liebchen Richard. It means it's a time of gaity and laughter. It means-"

"No, Darren."

Darren gave the Financial Director a petulant look. That look normally resulted in him getting precisely what he wanted.

"Now, look, Richard, I let you mess around with the order for that musical and-"

"And look where it got us!" Richard protested. "This place is richer than it's been in years, we've finally started actually changing things up around here, and that was all three years ago, for crying out loud."

"Yes, and I note that your boy is still hanging around. How is he, by the way? We've not spoken in some time," Darren began snidely, and Richard's expression darkened.

"Get out."

"But we haven't discussed what I've got plann-"

"GET OUT!" Richard repeated at a yell, and forcibly shoved Darren out of the room.

That was pushing things too damn far.


End file.
